Out-of-Context Moon Snail Quotes
These are really weird things Moon Snail has said at one point that only make sense in context (Sometimes they don't make sense even in context. Occasionally, context makes them weirder.) If you want context for these you're shit outta luck. ---- *"Just keep gaying it until it is 100% gay." *"I just remembered again that I'm a shark." **"Wait, I'm not a shark right now! You gotta be kidding me!" *"Do you sleep for 17 years and wake up only to scream at the top of your lungs?" *"You guys are talking about anime, but fail to talk about the flawless Bubsy anime?" *"He ain't crucifucking around this time." *"That is not a matter. They are the birds, we have stolen from the soil." *"This video has the power to kill Caddicarus." *"If I did this, I'd be bigger than the map tenfold." *"Guess I'm a cat." *"Don't let me eat your moon." *"Listen here, morphine fucker!" *"Imagine if I had a restaurant. In that restaurant, I was selling a Trash Burger, which is just a clump of garbage placed between two hamburger buns. I pressure you to order one. You'd probably say 'Ew, no! That sounds disgusting!' So my response? 'It's supposed to be disgusting. Order it!'" *"Those yellow triangles can actually fuck off." *"I never knew there was a fortress hidden in that tree!" *"The most epic theme for what is basically a giant robotic fidget spinner ever." *"I should not search 'Tumblr Skin Toy'." *"When all else fails, take a shit on it." *"Spongebob is an undying god." *"Behold! Edgy winged Kirby killing Yoshi and Sonic with a badly edited PNG sword found on Google Images!" *"The Bunkest is a sitcom, not a beastiality porno." *"What the edible fish flavored fuck is this?" *"Foreskin doesn't exist. It's just a thing made up by circumcisors to get money." *"In other words, it makes it impossible to suck the cocks." *"Is that fish Spyro?" *"But I need those frogs!" *"Is my eyebrow really that scary?" *"Eat some pebbles you winged bastard." *"I actually HEAL the poop." *"She is us. Every user on RNW combined is Cirno." *"Which meanhs(sic) I'm legally Komaeda." *"I'm the one who ate his own brain." *"You landed on boardwalk, so you owe me $2,000. *Flosses*" *"Look out, LSD. I think Moto Moto likes you." *"Schrödinger-Os. Part of a balanced breakfast only when you're looking at it." *"Get rid of that nasty B.O. by just shooting your armpits." *"Barbie is tapping into the furry market." *"I'm having an existential crisis because I read a Twitter bio what the fuck" *"Nidoking's kinda daddy tbh" *"I'm betting my hubris." *"I don't have my skin anymore, but at least I still have my epic pushup moves!" *"Holy shit, Nintendo owns the SNES now!" *"People only blush when they're doing the sex. Trust me, I'm a scientist." *"I just learned what the F word is. It's ����������������������������������������������������������" *"I third the notion of not remembering." *"I am Bi years and Demiboy days old." *"Video games aren't real. They're just a government conspiracy." **"Humans aren't real either." *"Bad kids are sent to the piss fountain to atone for their sins." *"I just got divorced on Kongregate." *"The fluid that my gender is is a McDonalds Powerade Mountain Berry Blast." Category:Moon Snail Category:Quotes Category:Out-of-Context Category:Weird-ness